


I Need Bitter Coffee More Than Sweet Candy

by Fox_155



Series: NosferaCT - A Symphony Of Chaos (NCT Vampire AU) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Dom/sub, I still suck at summaries, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “Um, Taeyong? I’m seeing Jaehyun and he looks pretty pissed, are you sure you know what you’re doing? We could still try and run?” Lucas suggested. Taeyong smiled at the other’s concern, and quickly travelled his eyes over the small crowd, locking them on his boyfriend, who was marching straight towards them.aka. Taeyong is bored and decides to rile his boyfriend up, who chains him to the bed as punishment.





	I Need Bitter Coffee More Than Sweet Candy

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and here we are, with a very dirty one shot about Jaeyong. Oh well.
> 
> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is part of a series, but you definitely don't have to read any of the other parts to understand this one. It's basically only smut. If you are interested in the other parts, check the series for the timeline. :)
> 
> Please mind the tags, if you think there's something I should add, please tell me, but I hope I thought of everything.
> 
> The title is from Whiplash. A song about Lee Taeyong wanting to become a better person after getting scolded by his older sister and not at all about dom/sub relationships (sure, Jane).

Taeyong grinned at his phone. The picture he had taken was burry, far blurrier than it needed to be, but he wanted it to look like things were already getting out of control.

He pressed send, and the photo uploaded to the group chat he had with Yuta, Lucas and Jaehyun. Smirking to himself, he pocketed the phone, not intending to look at it again. 

He knew, this wasn’t what good boys did.

He knew, Kun had said better to not go out clubbing, because the hunting union was going crazy these days, trying to find vampires and werewolves, who were just trying to have a good time, and rudely murder them right on the spot.

He knew, there was a risk, even though, he and Lucas were only drinking coke, dancing on the edge of the floor, just the two of them, no big scene, how Taeyong liked it best.

He knew, Jaehyun would be worried, and then, his worry would shift into anger the moment he knew, he was safe. Oh, he knew!

Taeyong grinned some more, as he sipped the sugary drink through a straw. 

“I still don’t get what we’re doing here.” Lucas asked over the music. “Isn’t it kinda boring?”

“Oh, yeah, the club definitely is.” Taeyong nodded in agreement. He had just picked one not too close, nor too far from his and Jaehyun’s shared flat. The music was generic, pop remixes, and the crowd on a Thursday was relatively thin. It lacked the bubbling excitement a good club would have, the promise of sex in the air.

“So, why are we here then?” Lucas asked, putting his empty bottle on a tall table, dropping his small attempts at dancing completely.

Taeyong pouted and blinked at him. He knew, Lucas was being very nice, accompanying him. Going all on his own just was too dumb a risk to take. And if Kun got word of this, he’d nag Lucas’ ear off. 

But… Taeyong knew, Lucas didn’t get it. Actually, none of their coven members really got it. And that was fine! No everyone had to be kinky in bed, but after decades of living together, Taeyong had just given up trying to explain certain things. 

Especially, when he didn’t really have an explanation for himself in the first place.

How did you explain to one, that you loved getting spanked for misbehaving, loved suffering on the edge of orgasm for hours at end and got off on begging? It just was what it was. 

He sometimes wanted Jaehyun to be mean, to neglect him, to hurt him, in ways that made him feel euphoria. 

That didn’t mean, that he didn’t enjoy cuddling, slow kisses, or sweet love making, or that he saw him as his master, rather than his boyfriend, whom he dearly loved.

The thing was just… recently, it had been nothing but sweet sex in a darkened bedroom, like they couldn’t see perfectly sharp thanks to their vampire senses.

It had been like that, when they had first started dating, and it had been fine, more than fine.

But their relationship was so much more now. Jaehyun didn’t try and disappear into the wall the moment Ten made a sex joke anymore, but would probably carry a bag with the logo of his favourite sex shop straight through Gangnam without batting a lash.

When he used this confidence, almost arrogance, and turned it into dominant energy, he could make Taeyong forget everything and everyone around them, and bend over the closest surface, or drop to his knees. Whatever he wanted, he got. 

Taeyong was generally very good at obeying, extremely good even.

But even the best working dog would start to run and chase the neighbour’s cat, if you stopped taking him out to perform.

“Jaehyunnie’s been too busy with his online classes recently.” Taeyong explained Lucas, who looked at him with a blank face, obviously not understanding what Taeyong was saying. “Okay, I’m very happy he’s still super passionate about the whole physician thing, but you know he can’t practice, because his licence is too old for how young he looks, so I thought this online class thing would be a nice outlet. But now, he’s tearing through these classes, like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Oh, I get it, and because you’re ‘high maintenance’, you’re bored now?” Lucas asked, making air quotes.

“Who said that?” Taeyong asked, though he knew who had. Yuta. That traitor. Maybe, it was time to search his internet history for some blackmailing material… There was no way, he knew you had to delete it. 

Honestly, Taeyong also hadn’t know you had to do that, none of the did, until Lucas, sweet, young Lucas, born in 1991, a digital native, came along and saved their coven from the middle ages.

Well.

Those of the coven, who were willing to accept his help. Ten could take that old Nokia to his grave with him, for all that Taeyong cared.

“Yuta.”

“Of course, he did. He’s just jealous, because all he has, are his One Piece fanfics and his right hand. Anyway, I just want the attention I deserve. So, I’m getting it.” Taeyong nodded, happy with himself.

“I absolutely don’t get how making Jaehyun angry will get you anything, but a fight you brought upon yourself, but okay.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and slurped more coke. They just didn’t get it. 

But Lucas felt too much of a baby to explain it to, even when he was currently the biggest playboy of the coven. Ah. Youth.

Taeyong decided that dancing half-heartedly was boring and unsatisfying, and gave up as well, staring at the shiny lights, trying to not let his mind wander to… later. Nope, it was too early to get all hot and bothered. 

“Um, Taeyong? I’m seeing Jaehyun and he looks pretty pissed, are you sure you know what you’re doing? We could still try and run?” Lucas suggested. Taeyong smiled at the other’s concern, and quickly travelled his eyes over the small crowd, locking them on his boyfriend, who was marching straight towards them. Not even 10 minutes could have passed since the picture – he was fast.

Taeyong turned away from Jaehyun, smiling at Lucas, not bothering to look his direction again. He knew, Jaehyun wasn’t the jealous type, not at all. What he didn’t like, however, was getting ignored. But Taeyong was giving his all to rile him up as much as he could.

Was that mean?

Maybe.

But he knew, it would be worth it. And Jaehyun, once cooled off, would ‘get it’. Because his mind and Taeyong’s worked alike, just where Taeyong wanted to be ordered around, Jaehyun liked to give the commands.

“No need, thanks for your concern, though, Cas.” Taeyong chirped and Lucas silently shook his head, eyes obviously still on Jaehyun.

“Taeyong.” Jaehyun’s voice cut over the music, the low rumble telling Taeyong just how pissed off his boyfriend was. “Lucas. What are you doing here?”. 

Excitement started bubbling in his guts, stronger than before, when his mind had wandered to this situation, imagining it.

Right now, Taeyong was still in perfect control, orchestrating the scene in hope of losing all that control later.

“We’re just out for some… different air.” Lucas breathily explained. If he still had a heart beat, it’d be thundering right now. But it was easy enough to pick up the emotion from his voice, especially with someone so honest and open, like him.

Taeyong turned to grin at Jaehyun now, after Lucas had been the one to answer, not him, though having been directly addressed. 

Jaehyun was glaring.

“We didn’t drink anything, I just felt like coming to a club. It’s been so long.” Taeyong chit chatted carelessly. 

“We’re going home, right now.” There was a dangerous edge in his voice and his eyes were focussed on Taeyong and Taeyong only. It felt so good.

“But Jaehyunnie, it’s so fun.” Taeyong chirped, all but purring under the attention he got.

“I said now.”

His tone was commanding now and Taeyong immediately straightened, his mind wanting to please, and nodded.

Jaehyun turned on his heel, knowing he was going to follow. Because Taeyong wanted to be good for him. 

Lucas’ face was puzzled, as he shoved through the people next to Taeyong.

“You two are seriously weird sometimes.” He whispered. Taeyong just shrugged, hoping Jaehyun hadn’t heard. He couldn’t risk his plan getting exposed yet, because if Jaehyun was still in his soft mind set, he’d maybe let it slip, tell Taeyong he was worried, and proceed to make hot tea for both of them.

That was nice and fun.

But not what Taeyong wanted right now.

They slipped into the neon lights of the streets, and Jaehyun waited for a moment, pushing Lucas ahead. Taeyong was about to do the same, but Jaehyun gave him this look, the one that told him, it was not his place to walk in front of him. Not after misbehaving. 

Taeyong’s stomach did a flip, as he immediately started following exactly two steps behind Jaehyun, matching his pace exactly to his, so his right foot was going ahead the same time Jaehyun’s did.

Jaehyun glanced over his shoulder once, to check, only for a moment, that had Taeyong hope for praise. But he knew, he wasn’t going to get that for doing the bare minimum.

Not that he really wanted it…

 

They dropped Lucas off at the house Kun’s flat was in, where he currently lived, and Taeyong kept the distance carefully measured right until they stepped into their own flat.

Jaehyun only let him kick off his shoes, before grabbing him, to pull him into a rough, open mouthed kiss. Taeyong wanted to hang onto him, but he knew, he couldn’t, so he tried to ground himself with a hand on the hallway closet.

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re trying to do, Taeyong.” Jaehyun growled against his lips. Taeyong swallowed, wanting to push, just one more time.

“So? What am I doing?”

“Bedroom.” Jaehyun whispered, his voice hard, and Taeyong all but ran to comply. He wasn’t that desperate. 

Okay, who was he kidding, he definitely was. But Jaehyun hadn’t told him to run, so he couldn’t.

There was a routine, as to how they began. Where it went from there on was up to the mood. But Taeyong knew, that he had to kneel on the floor by the foot of the bed. Sometimes, Jaehyun would make him wait.

But he seemed too worked up today, to do that, following close behind him.

“Safeword?” Jaehyun asked, arms crossed. Taeyong’s stomach clenched in excitement.

“Fire truck.” He answered without a second thought. 

“Clothes off.”

Taeyong was an expert at undressing, while not getting up. His dark clothes quickly piled up next to him, until he was completely nude. Jaehyun raked his eyes over him, face expressionless and hard. He swallowed. He knew what he was seeing.

“I should just leave you to cool down, shouldn’t I? We can’t have you misbehaving and then get all excited over it, can we?” Jaehyun murmured, starting to slowly circle him. Taeyong had tried his hardest not to let the anticipation show. But his dick was betraying him, half hard between his thighs. 

“I’m sorry.” He pressed out. He really couldn’t wait. He hated waiting, especially if it was to ‘cool off’ aka get soft, because just knowing that something was going to follow made it almost impossible for him to comply.

He was good at obeying to all commands, but this one.

“Hm. You don’t sound sorry.” That’s because he kind of wasn’t “You didn’t think, I’d just give in, right?”

Taeyong shook his head. He was going to beg for it, if Jaehyun wanted him to, he wasn’t above begging, never had been.

“How do you expect to make this even?” Jaehyun whispered into his ear, standing behind him now.

“Please, I deserve to be punished.” Taeyong choked out. Jaehyun hummed.

Taeyong heard the drawer open, in which they kept all the things, one could think of to use in the bedroom. Years of collecting left them with a huge collection, but they each had their favourites, of course. 

“Hands behind your head.” Jaehyun said, his voice calm and low, dangerous, like the calm before the storm. Taeyong interlaced his fingers and did as he was asked. It was easier to keep them up for a long time, when he folded his hands together to stabilise against each other.

Jaehyun kept rumbling through the drawers, out of Taeyong’s line of vision. He could only guess, what he might take out, what his plans were. This was, where Taeyong’s control on the situation completely slipped.

Jaehyun was unpredictable.

And Taeyong loved it.

His knees started to ache faintly, and Taeyong made sure to keep perfectly still. The more he’d move, the worse it would get.

But Jaehyun took his time. He knew exactly, that Taeyong was getting uncomfortable at this point. But, of course, he wouldn’t complain, not over such a small thing. 

Sometimes, Jaehyun could let him wait until his arms were to numb he no longer felt them and his knees hurt so much, he’d feel it for hours after getting up. But he didn’t have the patience for that today. That worked just in Taeyong’s favour, who wanted to get attention. 

“I need your wrists next to each other.” Jaehyun instructed in his cold voice and Taeyong quickly held his hands, so they were as parallel as possible, while over his head. His breath hitched, as his hand was taken roughly. Cold metal pressed into his skin, and Taeyong internally whined. 

Regular cuffs weren’t made to withstand Taeyong struggling against them. But there was nothing you couldn’t get, these days. And the pair Jaehyun was just putting him his were a titan alloy that not only effectively restrained him, but bit into his wrists and left sore marks over for 24 hours.

It was the mean option, and Taeyong’s dick twitched, as the metal started pressing into his skin.

Jaehyun checked the fit, before letting go of him, leaving him alone on the hard floor again. 

Taeyong’s hands were starting to get past the stage of tickling now, turning numb, when a sharp tug on the cuffs pulled him to his feet. Jaehyun smirked at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Are you sorry?” Jaehyun rasped.

“What for?” Taeyong asked back in a soft voice. The smirk on Jaehyun’s face grew wider.

With one strong push, Taeyong fell onto the mattress of their bed.

“On your stomach, ass up.” Jaehyun commanded, and he complied, rolling over. He rubbed against the bed for a moment, the friction on his dick almost making him groan.

A slap echoed through the room, and Taeyong’s left cheek stung, making him lift his hips off the bed immediately.

“I really slacked off, didn’t I? For you to think, you can get yourself off, when you’ve behaved so badly just moments earlier. Impossible.” Jaehyun scoffed “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of that. You won’t want to disobey after this.”

Taeyong whimpered into the hard mattress, almost dropping himself back down. He needed friction, he needed it so badly. He was so turned on, his dick was throbbing. It was a bit embarrassing. He usually had no trouble enduring something this little. But he was out of practice.

“Count.” Jaehyun snarled and Taeyong tangled his fingers together, bracing himself.

“One.” Taeyong whispered after the first slap landed on the right side of his ass. It stung a little, but there wasn’t much power behind it. If Jaehyun wanted to prolong it, he had to warm him up, they both knew that. Taeyong all but groaned at the idea, that his boyfriend was going to take his time, ruin him, until he wouldn’t be able to sit the next day.

“Two.” It was the soft leather paddle, Taeyong recognised. “Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.” The next number was about to roll out of his mouth in the same rhythm Jaehyun had used, but nothing came and Taeyong bit his tongue. 

His hands were back to full feeling, but his ass was tingling now, aftershocks of pain creeping through his body.

There was silence, and Taeyong was going to go crazy. His dick was leaking, he knew it was, and he didn’t even hear anything, not knowing what Jaehyun was going to do next. 

If he turned his head to look, Jaehyun was going to get mad. He was supposed to wait, like a good boy. But he was so hard and he needed more, whatever it was, just more.

Something snapped open and a second later, cold lube drizzled on Taeyong’s ass, sliding down slowly, over his rim, dam and sack, before dripping off, onto the bed. He bit the sheet under him, trying to relax and not instinctually clench around nothing. 

Jaehyun’s hand came down on his ass hard, and Taeyong jolted forward from the force, whimpering into the make-shift gag. 

“Are you sorry?” Jaehyun whispered next to his ear. The lube was still running over his ass and Taeyong couldn’t even properly focus.

“I said: are you sorry?”

Taeyong wished, Jaehyun did something about the slickness on his ass, something about his throbbing dick, or the emptiness inside him, that needed to be filled. God, he needed to get off so badly.

Wait, he had been asked something, right? What?

Taeyong was about to answer, well, ask what the question was, rather, but his words got stuck in his throat, when two fingers pushed into his ass, right up to the knuckle. 

He cried out, tugging on his own fingers so hard they cracked a little. 

“I guess we’re not there yet, are we?” Jaehyun growled and pressed into Taeyong’s prostate, hard and merciless, making his legs give out from the mixture of pain and pleasure. His hips never hit the mattress, though, as he got held up.

“Don’t even think about rutting into the mattress. Bad boy. Very bad.” He massaged Taeyong’s sweet spot and the cuffs jingled, as Taeyong pulled on them, crying out helplessly. He wouldn’t even need friction. This alone, the burning stretch and the overstimulation, would be enough for him to come. 

But he couldn’t, not until Jaehyun allowed it.

Jaehyun pressed a third finger inside and Taeyong couldn’t even cry anymore, all words blown from his mind, as he wanted both more, and for it to stop.

Taeyong had to focus all his energy on not coming, when Jaehyun started scissoring him, mercilessly stretching as far as he could go without doing any actual damage. He knew exactly where to rub and tease to drive Taeyong insane. And he didn’t spare him for a second.

Taeyong pressed his nose and mouth into the mattress, crying out with every drag over a good spot. Just as he got used to the burn and it faded into a faint sting, Jaehyun pulled his fingers out.

“I think that’s enough, isn’t it, baby?” Jaehyun growled. 

It wasn’t enough. Taeyong wanted more, he wanted his fingers, he wanted to come. But he didn’t say anything, waiting what Jaehyun had in mind. Was he going to let him cool off? Whip him? Fuck him?  
Hell, he wanted everything.

Something pressed against his rim, sleek and small. “There we go, baby.” Jaehyun praised and pressed it forward. The stretch got wider and Taeyong whined, when he realised, he was getting plugged. The thickest part passed, before it settled in his ass.

He clenched down, trying to get pressure and friction inside, where he needed it, wanted it. But as usually, he only got a hint of what he wanted, being left hanging aching for more.

“Aw, look at you. So eager for more.” Jaehyun cooed, mocking in his tone. “But you don’t deserve more, do you understand, baby? Only good boys get to come.”

Taeyong nodded into the sheets, hoping it was enough.

“Words.” Jaehyun warned, pushing down in the butt of the toy between Taeyong’s ass cheeks, keeping it the furthest, from where he wanted it, possible. 

“Yes. I understand.”

“Good. So, are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong pressed out, still clenching, trying to work against Jaehyun, who was still holding the plug where he wanted it, rather than were Taeyong wanted it.

“But if you were sorry, you wouldn’t try and get off on the toy, would you? I can tell you’re trying so hard, baby. I don’t think we’re done here, yet, are we?”

No, they weren’t.

“No, I am sorry.” Taeyong weakly tried, but Jaehyun only grunted and a second later, another slap landed on his ass, sending spikes of excitement through Taeyong.

He didn’t even notice, that Jaehyun used his free hand to pull his cuffs up, until the lock clicked into place, fastening him against the metal bars of the bed. 

“So pretty, aren’t you.” Jaehyun purred, kneading Taeyong’s ass. “It’s almost sad to have to whip you into shape so much. But if you continue to be such a bad boy, it can’t be helped, now, can it?”

Taeyong felt a spike of nervousness in his gut and a second later, the hard leather of a whip came down on his ass and Taeyong moaned. The first followed another and another, before the rhythm broke, just as he could get used to it.

Jaehyun knew he got less sensitive, if he kept a rhythm.

So, the next whips followed in a random pattern, making Taeyong jerk and cry out with each of them. 

Just, as he was starting to go numb, Jaehyun switched, slapping his upper thighs a few times with softer whips, before going back up.

Taeyong wasn’t even able to hold a coherent thought anymore, so lost in the painful pleasure. He even forgot about his dick, aching and throbbing between his legs, that were shakily holding him up over the mattress. 

The metal of the cuffs and the bed frame clung together with every pull, adding to the noises the whip on his flesh made.

The last blow was Jaehyun’s hand landing on his ass, where he left it, and started messaging the abused skin.

Taeyong wanted to beg, to be allowed to come, but the words wouldn’t come out, he was just barely able to choke out moans and hold his stance, frozen on his knees.

“Are you sorry?” Jaehyun whispered into his ear and Taeyong nodded, tears running down his cheeks now. “I need to hear you, baby. Be a good boy for me.”

“I’m sorry for doing what I wasn’t allowed to. It won’t happen again, Jaehyun!” Taeyong wheezed out, wishing so much, that Jaehyun would just lower his hand a little, or maybe push on the plug, so it’d go the direction he needed it. He didn’t dare clench down on it without permission anymore.

“So good, baby. I’m so proud of you!” Jaehyun praised and pulled his, nor doubt bright red, ass cheeks apart, fumbling with the plug. Taeyong thought, he was going to get what he wanted, but Jaehyun pulled on it, removing it from his ass with a wet plop. 

Taeyong couldn’t help, but sob.

“Aw, baby, don’t worry, you’ll get something. After being so good, you don’t have to come on that toy. Don’t you want my dick?”

“Please.” Taeyong nodded into the sheets.

Jaehyun got up and kneeled over his arms, still chained to the bed, threading a hand into his hair and pulling his head up. “Open up for me.” He purred and Taeyong relaxed his jaw, letting his mouth drop open immediately.

Jaehyun unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his pants down just enough to pull out his dick, hard and wet on the tip. Taeyong was proud, that he had done a good enough job to get him to that state. 

Jaehyun pulled him forward, and Taeyong easily swallowed him down, holding his breath. It wasn’t hard, since he strictly speaking only had to breathe, when he wanted to talk. Taeyong hollowed his cheeks, eagerly accommodating the heavy length. Jaehyun thrust forward, roughly, holding him in place. 

Taeyong wanted to be good, be the best for him, so he just made sure his teeth were out of the way and he didn’t gag. Gagging wasn’t for good boys.

“Aw, look at you, so pretty on my cock.” Jaehyun praised, fucking into his mouth a few more times, before pulling away.

Taeyong looked up expectantly, to see Jaehyun glance down at him a smile on his lips.

“What do you want, baby. Tell me.” He encouraged.

“Please, make me come, Jaehyun.” Taeyong whispered. “Please allow me to come.”

Jaehyun patted his cheek and smirked. “We’ll do that, then.”

Taeyong eagerly arched his back, giving Jaehyun perfect access, while the other settled behind him, a hand finding its way onto his hips, holding tight.

There was no warning, before he suddenly pushed, burying himself to the hilt, and Taeyong screamed, clinging onto the sheets under his hands so desperately, they ripped. He was stretched, but Jaehyun’s dick was thicker and longer, and his hips slammed into the sore flesh of his ass.

Taeyong could have come right there and then. But he didn’t. There hadn’t been a permission to.

“Look how well you take me, so pretty.” Jaehyun muttered under his breath. Taeyong just held on for dear life. He was pressing against all the right places.

Then Jaehyun pulled his hips back, almost all the way out, before thrusting back inside, repeating the motion again and again.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, together with Taeyong’s choked off moans and Jaehyun’s low groaning.

He dragged over his sweet spot with every thrust, and Taeyong knew he was going to come, no matter how much he tried holding back. It was too much, the pain and the pleasure overwhelming him.

“Please.” He cried, pulling on his restraints.

“What?” Jaehyun asked, voice a bit strained.

“I need to come, please, Jaehyun.” Taeyong begged, the words falling out of his mouth in desperation.

“Let go, baby. Come for me.”

It was all Taeyong needed, finally giving in to the want. A cry ripped from his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut, as his body shook from the intensity of his orgasm, releasing over the mattress under them.

Jaehyun didn’t slow his pace, fucking him through it. When the high wore off, Taeyong started feeling every centimetre of him, rubbing against his insides, stretching him. How his skin stung where he had gotten whipped and Jaehyun was now slapping against him.

His fingers curled up against the hard metal of the cuffs and he finally felt, that he had been crying for some time.

His whole body hurt, and Jaehyun continuing to fuck him was slowly becoming too much. But Taeyong wanted to be good. He wasn’t going to complaint. He kept arching his back, giving Jaehyun everything, moving against him, clenching down from time to time, even though the intensity of that forced more tears out of his eyes.

It didn’t take too long before Jaehyun’s rhythm started stuttering, and just a few moment later, he groaned and pushed into Taeyong hard and deep, coming inside.

Taeyong moaned from the feeling, but also the relief of Jaehyun stopping his thrusting and gently rocking forwards, riding his high out.

When Jaehyun pulled out, dick softening, Taeyong’s legs finally gave out, and he landed on the wet sheets below with a groan.

Immediately a hand was on his waist, gently rubbing circled there.

“Yongie, that’s dirty.” Jaehyun whispered, voice back from hard and cold to affectionate and warm. A smile pulled on Taeyong’s lips.

“Yeah, I can’t move, though.” He mumbled back, pulling on his cuffs.

“Oh, my bad.” Jaehyun stuttered and a moment later, his wrists were released. 

His arms were stiff and it hurt pulling them to his sides, the skin on his wrists almost purple and chafing. 

Jaehyun gently kissed his palms, making sure not to touch the hurting areas, before starting to place small pecks to Taeyong’s neck and down his back.

“I think I still can’t move.” Taeyong groaned.

“Sorry. Let me clean you up.”

Jaehyun disappeared and Taeyong wondered, if he could sit. No, definitely not.

“Say, you went out to rile me up, didn’t you?” Jaehyun asked, returning with towels.

“Hm. Maybe?” Taeyong smiled at himself for succeeding. 

“You little devil. Just tell me: why?”

Taeyong turned and looked up. “Because I was feeling bratty. And all we had was super vanilla, because you’re always on your PC, doing these oh so great lessons.” He pouted.

Jaehyun laughed, before turning serious.

“I did neglect you, didn’t I? I’m sorry, Yongie! I noticed you didn’t obey immediately at first. I shouldn’t have let it get to this point of misbehaviour, should I?” Jaehyun whispered, the edge back in his voice.

“No, you shouldn’t. But it’s fine. I forgive your nerdy ass. If you cuddle be without hurting my butt tonight.”

“I’ll try my very best.” Jaehyun promised, before connecting their lips for a slow, deep kiss.

 

“This better be important.” Taeyong mumbled. He was on Jaehyun’s lap, because if he sat right, it didn’t hurt that much. The worst of the soreness was gone, luckily, but it was still uncomfortable.

“It probably is, because you know Ten doesn’t make a fuzz normally.” Yuta sighed. He was carrying several glasses with purple smoothies that didn’t look very healthy. Or edible in the first place.

“Where is he even?” Kun checked his watch. “He was off 43 minutes ago.”

“Oh, he’s getting more B from Taeil, but I’m sure he’ll be here any moment now.” Yuta chirped and offered the drinks to the others. Taeyong reached out to grab a glass, making his sleeve ride up and reveal a very nasty bruised and scabbed wrist.

“Taeyong, what on earth happened to you?” Kun screeched, just as Taeyong pulled the sleeve back down, the glass cold in his hand. “I thought nothing happened in the club.” Kun fixed Lucas in a glare.

“I wasn’t lying! Nothing happened!” Lucas whined loudly, because everything he did was a bit louder than necessary. 

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” Kun was already entering mother-hen mode. 

Taeyong never felt bad telling anyone about his bedroom activities. 

Only with Kun… it was like telling your mom. It was awkward.

“No, he’s right, nothing happened in the club, don’t worry about this, it’s almost healed, anyway.” Taeyong assured.

“Listen, Taeyong, if I find out you did run into hunters at that…”

“For fuck’s sake, Kun, take a hint, it was Jaehyun and him being kinky as hell while fucking each other’s brains out last night, again, we really don’t need any more details on that.” Yuta screamed, pushing a glass of smoothing into the older vampire’s face, whose eyes widened, before he nodded, obviously relieved. 

Taeyong twitched, when he felt lips pressing against his neck, Jaehyun smiling against his skin. He rolled his eyes. His boyfriend and his voyeuristic tendencies… 

“Ten, thank you, I’m so grateful to see you for once in my life. Please tell us your news are worth me having to watch at least 20 episodes of Card Captor Sakura to cleanse my mind.” Yuta fled into the hallway.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, when Taeyong caught his eyes, before winking with a grin.

Taeyong grinned back. 

“Stop flirting with Lucas. Unless your butt is feeling up for more whipping later.” Jaehyun whispered, hardness taking over his voice, low enough no one was going to overhear. 

“Maybe.” Taeyong giggled, excitement already pooling in his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it until here - thank you for reading~


End file.
